


I Hate Them

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: It’s rated T bc Lyf swears a bit, This is low key a crack fic, a intern at the transport police I completely made up, i blinked and this was sitting in a google doc, that’s all tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: ...it’s just Lyf ranting to an intern about the Mechanisms. That’s it.
Relationships: Low key violinspector
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	I Hate Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but it’s fine.

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda was going crazy. Anyone could see this. Fria certainly did.

It was only her second week in the division when they burst into the small office where the interns were stationed and declared that they were quitting. 

“You’re quitting? Why?” she’d spoken up over a crowd of shell shocked interns. Inspector Edda had always been a professional, an outburst such as this was a little odd. Fria also didn’t care in the slightest about the Transport Office. (She’d wanted to be an artist, but Midgard had said no to that pretty early on)

“They are driving me up the wall! If I have to go in there one more time I swear to fucking Hel itself I will rip my eyes out of my skull!” They paced around the perimeter of the small room up to her desk. “I can’t stand them.”

“Them as in…?” Fria knew that there were prisoners, but that couldn’t be who Inspector Edda was referring to. There wasn’t exactly a good reason for the Inspector to even be seeing them. It wasn’t exactly the duty of a Transport Officer of all people.

“The prisoners! The godsdammed  _ Mechanisms.  _ They refuse to speak to anyone else and I can’t STAND their antics anymore!” the Inspector wasn’t speaking to Fria, not really, just ranting in her general direction.

“Um, what are they doing that’s bothering you?” she carefully closed a folder of the work she was supposed to be filing away. This was more entertaining than anything she’d encountered in the folder so far anyway.

“Everything! They won’t stop singing, I don’t know  _ where  _ they’re even getting the instruments from. And don’t get me started on fucking Marius Von Raum, he is a bastard and just the absolute worst. Him and his damned violin and his stupid smile and stupid boot belts, and another thing!”

Fria was, frankly, taken aback at how willing the Inspector was to spill what was on their mind, before remembering on fluke that the intern's room was one of the only ones that lacked cameras. (They didn’t do important enough work to justify the expense.)

“-and last time I was there they just kept telling me that they liked how I’d done my hair, which wasn’t at all relevant to the topic of conversation.  _ Though it was kind of nice-  _ AND HAVE I MENTIONED THE VIOLINS!”  _ Oh they were still going.  _

“And is this the reason to quit? No offense Inspector but ‘transport officer’ isn’t the most transferable skill.” Fria picked the folder up off her desk and slid it into a drawer.

“I- well no, but I can’t go back in there without having to file for a mental health break. They’re driving me  _ insane. _ ” Inspector Edda punctuated the last word by hitting the edge of her desk.

“I can see that,”  _ she really didn’t get paid enough for this,  _ “Listen Inspector, sounds like you're having a rough time. But that’s not a reason to attempt to change your entire life path.” She gave them a sympathetic smile. Why they were complaining about being (as far as she could tell) mildy hit on by the prisoners was beyond her. Sure it was a little odd, but they seemed legitimately angry about it.

“I’m going to kill them.”

“Dang. If being flirted with bothers you that much I can go tell them to stop?”  _ As if she’d get granted clearance.  _ That caught the Inspectors attention.

“You’d tell them? Wait no they’re not flirting that’s ridiculous,” but the Inspector’s high key blushing now, “but you’d tell them? You’re joking, no one would willingly interact with them.”

“Hel, anything to get out of this office. It sucks in here. I couldn’t anyhow, don’t have the authority to do that.”

The Inspector shot straight upright and pointed a finger towards Fria. “I am getting you the clearance and and list of things to say, thank you so much- this is your job now.” They turned on their heels and left. 

_ What the fuck just happened. _

——

Addressed to Intern Fria Lyresie.

Date: 6/3

Attached is a file on how to interact with the Mechanisms along with a list of grievances. I have also attached my access codes and a letter of permission. I have taken the day off, the Mechanisms will expect a visit at promptly 11:00 AM. 

Best of luck,

Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda

——

Addressed to Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda

Date: 6/4

Kiss your boyfriend dumbass he misses you.

Sincerely,

Fria Lyresie

——

Addressed to Fria Lyresie

Date: 6/4

I will not, and he’s not my boyfriend. That would be unprofessional.

-Inspector Lyfrassir Edda

——

Addressed to Lyfrassir Edda.

Date: 6/4

Bet.

-Fria

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?


End file.
